The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing the durability of the switch of an automobile, more particularly an apparatus for accurately testing the durability of the switch of an automobile in the state that the switch actually mounted on the automobile.
Generally on the instrument panel of an automobile are mounted several kind of switches like a select switch for selecting the outside air or the inside air of the automobile, a control switch for controlling the blowing direction of the air, an emergency switch for indicating the emergency state of the automobile, and a switch for operating the thermal heating line of a rear glass.
The switches are typically classified into a sliding type of switch, a push type of switch, and a rotary type of switch according to the operating method.
Then, the switches inevitably become abrasive and finally do not properly operated. Therefore the switches must have enough durability enable to endure the operation work repeated in many times for the life of the automobile.
Until now, the durability of the switches is tested before being fitted to the instrument panel of the automobile.
But the test performed before fitting to the automobile cannot accurately carried out, because the condition of the testing is not matched to the actual condition that the switches are fitted on the instrument panel.
Therefore, a device is required for accurately testing the durability of the switch in condition that the switch is mounted on the instrument panel.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for testing the durability of the switches for an automobile in actual state the switches are mounted on the instrument panel.
The present invention to achieve the above object comprises a switch operating means that operates a switch fitted on the instrument panel of an automobile, a jig means for setting the switch operating means to the inside of the automobile, and a control means for controlling operation of the switch operating means.
The switch operating means comprises a holding plate for holding the lever of a sliding type of switch, a cylinder having a piston rod that slides the holding plate, a supporting frame on which the cylinder is mounted, a guide rail for guiding the holding plate on the supporting frame, a stopper for adjusting the working distance of the holding plate, and a supporting bar for engaging the supporting frame with the jig.
The switch operating means comprises a cylinder having a piston pushing the push type of switch repeatedly, a position adjusting mechanism supporting the cylinder to the jig and controlling the position of the cylinder according to the position of the push type of switch, and a supporting bar connecting the position adjusting mechanism to the jig supporting bar connecting the position adjusting mechanism to the jig.
The position adjusting mechanism comprises a rotating rod having a boss connected with the supporting bar, a movable rod fixedly connected with the cylinder; and a position controller having two guide holes through which the rotating rod and the movable rod are inserted.
The switch operating means comprises a rotating holder holding the rotary type of switch, an air motor having a rotating shaft for turning the holder, a supporting plate for mounting the air motor; a stopper for adjusting the rotating angle of the rotating holder; and a supporting bar connecting the supporting plate to the jig.
The rotating plate comprises a housing having a hollow, one end of the housing being connected to the rotating shaft of the air motor and the other of the housing having a guide hole; a transporting rod rotatably jointed with the hollow of the housing and having tooth portions on the both ends thereof respectively; and a holding piece having a boss engaged with the transporting rod through a tooth portion of the boss and a holding pad for holding the rotating type of switch.
The stopper comprises a pivot arm mounted on the rotating shaft of the air motor that is protruded to the opposite side of the supporting plate through a hole pierced in the center thereof; a number of position setting holes arranged around the pierced hole with a regular interval; and a stopper bracket having a hole and connected to the position setting holes of the supporting plate through a bolt.
The jig comprises a mounting body engaged with the supporting bar of the switch operating means; and four setting bars fixed on the four surfaces of the mounting body and being capable of controlling its length.
The setting bar comprises a fixed rod attached on the mounting body with one end thereof and having male tooth portion on the other end thereof; a movable rod having a female tooth portion engaged with the male tooth portion of the fixed rod; a supporting rod elastically supported in the movable rod and a lever used for turning the movable bar; and a locking nut for locking or unlocking the movable rod to the fixed rod.